101 1shots
by Stylegirl32
Summary: 101 oneshots for pairings of all kinds,m sonfics included.
1. style

**Please review! It's nice to know people read my stories. Review for pair ideas! Any requests or OCs will be appreciated. **

**Stan x Kyle**

I'm in love with my best friend. I know it's weird but I can't help it. Since when? Since that incident in the fourth grade when the doctors told me there was a chance he might die if he didn't get that kidney he needed.

I realized that I couldn't live without him and that, I loved him.

Not that I would ever admit it to anyone. If he found out who knows what would happen. He might hate me. I cant live with never seeing Kyle again. Besides, I'm just dreaming.

"Hey Kyle!" I say. He's coming over to sleep. If only he knew how insane that made me.

"Stan what happened between you and Wendy last week? Don't bother changing the subject. I know what your doing." Kyle asked.

"I-I started to like someone else." I lied. I liked him way before last week but that was when I decided to stop leading Wendy on like I was.

"Who?" he leaned in interestingly.

"a-a guy." I whisper.

He looks at me shocked. "A guy! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to freak."

"W-w-who is it? Cant be Cartman. Clyde?"

"No to both of them" I said nervously rubbing my knuckles and probably looking like butters. Should I tell him? Who am I kidding, I'm dreaming again.

"WHO!!???!?!?!" He practically screamed. "Tell me!"

"You know him really well." I hinted.

"KENNY!?!?"

"Of course not." I scoffed.

"Just tell me Stan. It's ok."

"You." I say slowly.

If he was shocked before he was practically paralyzed now.

"I 'm sorry. I'll leave." I say sadly.

Suddenly he brings me in with force and starts kissing me heavily.

When we stop for air he says "Stan I've waited years to hear you say that. I love you too."

Dreams really do come true.


	2. bunny

**I'm doing requests for couples first. OCS will be used soon. ALL OCS WILL BE USED. But I cant do them all at once and I have to do the real characters to. But ALL OCS WILL BE USED!**

**Enjoy! Review!**

Butters x Kenny

_I cant take it anymore! _thought Butters_ I cant take the pressure! I sound like Tweek. Gah! _he laughed to himself. He did sound like the coffee addict.

Today wasn't a good day for the shy blond. His parents grounded him AGAIN, every one made fun of him, and Kenny came back so Cartman and the others wouldn't let him hang out with them. That was happening more and more until finally, he couldn't take it.

Today he would die.

He spent weeks deciding the best way to do it. He decided that jumping off the bridge into Starks pond would be the best.

"Hey Butters!" he heard Kenny call. "Just wanted to say sorry about today. My friends are jerks."

"Kenny!" Butter's heart skipped a beat. He had a crush on Kenny since the 5th grade.

"See you later Butters." said Kenny, his voice muffled by his parka which he still wore.

That alone, a few words from Kenny were enough to save Butters life.

He fell for it. Again. This time he WILL do it.

Running to the bridge, he got ready to jump.

"Hey Butt- Butters?"

Kenny stared in shock at the gullible blue shirted boy.

"Oh. Hey Kenny."

"what, what are you doing?" kenny asked stuttering like Butters would do.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Goodbye Kenny. I love you." Butters whispered, falling into the water.

"BUTTERS!" Kenny screamed running into the water.

The water was icy cold but Kenny kept on swimming.

"Butters! Butters where are you!" he screamed desperately searching.

His hand touched a tuft of soft hair.

"BUTTERS!"

He swan furiously to shore and started CPR on Butters.

"come on buddy, don't go. Please don't leave Butters. Please, I love you."

Butters opened his eyes.

"I love butters. I love you."

OCS will be used soon. Review for your favorite paring.


	3. kyman

**This is a songfic I wrote for kyman, it's called Just Hold me by Maria Mena. If it's its in italics, it's the lyrics of the song. I heard it and instantly thought of Kyle and Cartman. REVIEW.**

"Hey Cartman."

"Jew"

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!"

"AH!" Kyle screamed as he slipped on ice.

_I need your reassurance._

Cartman, Kyle's enemy/crush burst out laughing. "Oh my gawd! Kahl! You should have seen your face! AHA!"

"Help me!" Kyle said staring daggers at Cartman.

_If I wanted rejection, I'd audition._

"Me? Help a Jew? Yeah right." he snorted.

"Jerk."

_And why can't you just hold me?_

"I'm not a jerk! I just don't give a crap! OK! I don't give a crap about you! I couldn't care less if you died right now. I DON'T CARE!" Cartman said with fury.

_And do you like to see me, broken?_

Kyle just stood there stunned. Cartman had always made fun of him but, never just went out and told him that he hated him.

Then he abruptly stood up and walked away, hurt and rejected.

_And why do I still care?_

Why do I like him? Kyle thought to himself while tears swam down his cheeks.

Why do I care? He makes fun of me, calls me names, and belittles my people. Why do I want to be near him? Why? Kyle thought. Why?

Then he heard a knock on the door.

_You say you see the light now._

"k-kyle?" it was Cartman.

"Leave." Kyle said between sobs.

"Kyle, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be so upset."

"That's just it Cartman, you didn't think."

_At the end of this narrow hall._

"But why are you so upset about it?"

_Now I wish I didn't love you._

"Just go away."

"No, tell me what's wrong." Cartman stubbornly

"I LOVE YOU" Kyle busted. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! OK!"

_Now I wish I didn't love you, I wish I didn't give you all._

_Then Cartman looked shocked. Suddenly he smiled._

"_Kyle, I love you too." _


	4. webe

**Sorry it took so long. I was stuck. REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Please?**

Everyday Bebe waits for Wendy.

Everyday they meet at the bus stop.

Everyday she tries to hide her crush on her best friend.

Everyday Wendy treats her the same as always.

Everyday Wendy goes out with Stan while Bebe stays alone.

Everyday Wendy and Stan kiss in front of Bebe.

Everyday she tries to hide her disappointment.

Everyday, Wendy stays oblivious to Bebe's affections.

Everday, she hopes no one notices.

Everyday, she is hurt.

Everyday she remembers the day they got married.

Everyday, she takes care of their baby.

Everyday, wendy doesn't realize how much pain she causes.

Everyday Bebe dies a little

Everyday, is the same.


End file.
